


4 маленькие притчи

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka





	4 маленькие притчи

\- Однажды Тони Старка обвинили в том, что он плохой христианин. Тони посмотрел на них глазами глубокими и печальными, как озерца смолы в адских котлах, повернулся и ушел, не оправдываясь. И никто не знал, что пошел он гуглить слово "христианин"

\- Однажды Тони Старк, забавляясь, сказал Соколиному глазу: - Клинт, ты же как Амур, посланец любви. Можешь сделать так, чтобы в меня влюбился капитан Америка? Ничего не ответил Соколиный глаз, а на следующий день Старка и Роджерса нашли со стрелами в груди. А все потому, что любовь приходит и уходит, когда хочет. И в запасе ее - целый колчан.

\- Однажды Наташа сказала… Но живых участников разговора не осталось, а затевать новый ни у кого не было желания.

\- Однажды Брюс Беннер испугался и спрятался в Халка. А потом Халк испугался и хотел спрятаться в Беннера — но тот оказался слишком маленьким. Так Халк научился ничего не бояться.


End file.
